


I'm All In

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: It was the easiest thing he'd ever done, becoming friends with Harry Potter. Now if only there was room in Harry's life after gradation for it.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154
Collections: March Madness - Slytherin Style





	I'm All In

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Draco's Den March Madness event! My chosen pairing from the list was Theo/Harry.

It was one of the easiest things he’d ever done, becoming friends with Harry Potter.

The war had changed them all, and the atmosphere of Hogwarts was such a contrast from previous years that Theo had wondered if it had all been a dream. This eighth year, as they had taken to calling it, had been what it always should have been. There was so much laughter that bellies ached every night. So much excitement that smiles could be seen for miles. So much love that he questioned if ever knew what it really was before.

Theo was currently sitting alone in their designated common room, which became a gathering place for all students, regardless of their year. There was no password and everyone came and went as they pleased. Theo surprisingly found it very comforting, the amount of trust that everyone showed was exactly what the school needed to finally break the years long tradition of house discrimination.

“What are you doing here all by yourself?”

Theo looked up and saw Harry standing over him. “Just thinking.”

Harry sat down beside him on the small sofa and smiled. “Thinking about what?”

“Nothing really.” He answered with a shrug. “Just how different this year has been.”

Harry nodded. “It’s been the best year I’ve had, by far.”

Theo glanced over at Harry, a blush creeping up his neck. “Yea, me too.”

“We’ve only got two months left, any plans?” Harry asked. “We haven’t really talked about it at all.”

No, they hadn’t. For the simple fact that Theo never participated in the conversation whenever it was brought up. He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want to be forgotten as soon as they left the castle. He didn’t want to be left out of Harry’s life because there wasn’t any room for him in it.

At Hogwarts they saw each other everyday. It was easy and perfect. In the outside world, Theo had no idea what would happen, and it terrified him.

“Not sure. You?” He flexed his fingers on his left hand trying to alleviate his nervousness. He was talking to Harry Potter, of course he would have big plans, he could do anything he wanted, go anywhere he chose, and he would have no reason to look back.

“Oh yes, I have several plans.”

Theo’s heart broke as he forced a smile. “Tell me about them.”

“Well first,” Harry said with a bright smile. “I’d spend a good week or two secluded away with my godson. He’s the cutest thing.”

That made Theo’s smile turn genuine. “You’ve showed me pictures.”

Harry looked every bit the proud godfather he was. “Then, I think I’d fix up Grimmauld properly. Auror training starts the end of August according to my last letter from Kingsley. Not sure if I’d be able to fix it up in the amount of time, the place needs a lot of work.”

“Sounds like you have it all planned out.” Theo said to him. “I’m happy for you.”

Theo often wondered how he could feel so happy for Harry and so sad for himself at the same time. He loved that Harry was finally happy and living the life he deserved, Theo just wished that that life included him.

“Have I ever showed you pictures of the house? It’s in quite the state. I’ll need help, I’m sure.”

“Good thing you’re best friends with one of the largest wizarding families, then. All those Weasley’s should have it fixed up in no time.”

Harry shrugged. “Maybe, I wouldn’t want to trouble them though. Besides, I have someone else in mind.”

Theo looked at him, surprised. “Oh?”

Harry stilled Theo’s still flexing fingers with his own. “You do that a lot when you’re nervous, did you know that?”

Theo blushed. “Bad habit, I guess.”

“Why do I make you nervous, Theo?”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, you don’t.”

It wasn’t Harry that made him nervous, not really. He really liked talking with Harry and spending time with him, if anything he felt more relaxed than ever when he was with him. It was Harry’s life after graduation that made him a nervous mess.

“Oh good.” Harry leaned in close. So close that their lips nearly touched. “Your head is perfectly clear right now?”

Theo swallowed hard. “Crystal clear.”

Harry smirked. “Good. Since you’re not nervous around me, that means that if I offered you the choice of staying with me after graduation, you’d say yes, right?”

“S-stay with you?” His eyes fell to Harry’s lips, he couldn’t help himself.

“Stay with me, Theo.” Harry whispered. “Move in. I’ve given this a lot of thought, and this past year with you has been incredible. For once in my life I’m going to be completely selfish and say that I want you all to myself, I don’t want to share you anymore.”

“You’re going to be busy-“

“Not anymore than I am right now. Please say yes, Theo. Please tell me that you want to be selfish, too.”

Theo did, so very much. He leaned in that last inch and pressed their lips together, savoring the feeling. He’d waited so long for this. “I haven’t wanted to share you all year. I’m all in.”

Harry cupped his face and grinned like a fool before his lips landed on Theo’s again, pushing him back into the arm of the sofa. Theo could get very used to being selfish if this was what it meant. Very, very used to it. 


End file.
